The Evergreen 504
The Evergreen 504 is a transportation in The Raccoons. History The old Evergreen 504 engine is an old steam locomotive being an old 4-4-0 engine, also known as an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender, and a caboose, found by Bert and Cedric when they discover some old railroad tracks in the Evergreen Forest. The train has been stolen 100 years ago by a train robber known as Snake Eyes LaTour when it was carrying $10,000,000. LaTour hid the train and the money so he could come back for it later, but was caught shortly afterwards so he never came back to find it or the money he hid on board, so the Evergreen 504 engine was left abandoned for 100 years until it was found by Bert and Cedric. Episodes *It appears in the three episodes, like The Evergreen Express when it gets repaired and driven, The Sky's the Limit where it almost runs over Melissa, who is saved by Ralph, and A Catered Affair, where it departs Evergreen station. Gallery Screenshot 2016-01-13 19.37.10.png Screenshot 2016-01-13 19.41.53.png Screenshot 2016-01-13 19.39.41.png Screenshot 2016-01-13 19.37.52.png Screenshot 2016-01-13 19.37.23.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.55.25.png Screenshot 2016-02-24 16.21.15.png Screenshot 2016-02-24 16.20.19.png Screenshot 2016-02-24 16.16.35.png Screenshot 2016-02-24 16.22.52.png Screenshot 2016-02-24 16.17.30.png Screenshot 2016-02-24 16.16.17.png Screenshot 2016-02-24 16.15.52.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.55.18.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.56.42.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.54.24.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.54.05.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.55.02.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.57.13.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.58.51.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.58.58.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.57.02.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.56.53.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.56.34.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.56.10.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.56.03.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.54.38.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.54.44.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.54.16.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.52.18.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.50.55.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.51.07.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.53.37.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.52.49.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.52.02.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.46.23.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.50.45.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.53.32.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.53.16.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.53.08.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.51.54.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.51.22.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.47.33.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.48.56.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.49.31.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.50.30.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.47.25.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.50.18.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.48.28.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.50.13.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.49.11.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.48.11.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.47.54.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.47.19.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.47.05.png The Evergreen Express Train..png The Evergreen Express..png The evergreen 504 by vincentberkan-d9q0is9.png Evergreen express steam engine by railroadnutjob-d6uey3r.png Bert and the evergreen express train by wolfie jake-d884ykc.jpg Trivia *Bert imagines himself as a railroad engineer of the 504 engine, who tries to protect the money from Snake Eyes LaTour back when he robs the train. *The Evergreen 504 only has itself and the caboose, but if it had a coach, a mail car, and a boxcar, the train would consist the engine on the front, with its coal tender behind it, a coach behind the coal tender, a mail car behind the coach and in front of a boxcar, which would be coupled behind the mail car and in front of the engine's caboose behind the boxcar. *The Evergreen 504 engine on the train has a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement, which is also known as an old 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads during the 1800's and the 1830's until 1928, and were given the name "American" in 1872, because of how they did all the work on every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). *Usually a steam engine's tender would have two four-wheel trucks, which would make for a total of 8 wheels, except for the 504 engine, that only has four wheels on its coal tender. *Usually whenever trains carried money, it would be stored in the mail car, in the boxcar, or in the express car, which usually had a safe fitted inside the car to store the money or other valuables. The express car, the mail car, and the boxcar became targets for outlaws when they robbed trains back in the days of the Old West. Since the Evergreen 504 engine never had either an express, mail car, and boxcar, its money would have most likely have been kept in the engine's cab or somewhere in the caboose, which should have been coupled behind a boxcar in front, a mail car in front, a coach in front and behind the Evergreen 504's tender and the engine. *After the train pulls into the station, Lady Baden-Baden forms the Evergreen Steam Heritage Foundation, which now becomes most likely formed to help preserve and operate more steam engines along with the 504 engine. *The 504 strongly resembles Canadian Pacific #29. It was built in 1887 by the CPR's shops to haul passengers and freight. It served the CPR until it retired from revenue service in 1960. It's now on display at the CPR headquarters building in Calgary. Category:Vehicles Category:Steam Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:The Raccoons Category:Trains